The Elderly Church
Back in 1990, whenever I was a teenager, me and my friends would always sneak out of the house at night. And we always had gotten back before our parents had woken up. However, like everyone's fetish's, I stopped doing it a while back, but not for any normal reason, it was for a rather complicated one. So how about I tell you about it? One night I was lying in bed, waiting for my parents to go to bed themselves. They had been watching television on the couch, some sort of commercial for a pizzeria had been playing. Suddenly the television had been turned off, and everyone had gotten up and started getting ready for bed. They went into the kitchen to get themselves a drink, take their pills, and everything parents would usually do before they went to sleep. A few minutes afterwards they had gotten to bed I had opened my window, opening it ever so slightly, and very slowly, as to not awaken them. Then I hopped out of the window, and closed it behind me, leaving it unlocked. I had met up with my friends at the park, no one else had been there, seeing how it was night time. Everyone had been a little bit tired, but no one had not been there. The day before this one we had all agreed to explore the abandoned church grounds that were just barely hidden in the forest. So we did just that. And boy was that a bad idea... We arrived at the front door and began to search around for anyone that could have been there, but we couldn't see anyone through the dense darkness. So we opened the door, and walked into a small little lobby area. To our right was the big church room, and on the left were the bathrooms that had been boarded off with wooden boards. We went into the church room, we looked around and didn't really see much. Soon enough we had sat down, and started to goof around, but then the piano on the big stage had started playing. We looked up and saw what looked like an elderly woman sitting there, playing without a care in the world. It's almost she hadn't seen us, and she just did this whenever she felt like it. But she didn't look real, she looked... almost transparent. One of my friends had whispered a bland question if that was a ghost, and everyone just shrugged their shoulders, because, really, not one of us was even sure at this point. We got up and slowly started to move to the door that we had left cracked open, none of us had worried about it making a loud creaking sound, so we just blatantly pushed it open, and then suddenly the music had stopped, including us. Our hearts had been pounding - well, at least mine was. I was the only one who had decided to look behind us, and when I did, I saw her, standing there, with her head just cocked to the side. She was still standing on the stage, and she hadn't been moving at all, not one single muscle. I pushed the three of my friends out the door yelling at the top of my lungs, I kept yelling to get out, and everyone had followed my commands. Although, I knew they were just following what their instincts had told them to do. I was the last one out of there, seeing how I had been nudging them along. I looked back before slamming the door shut, and saw the old lady just standing there, in the same position she was on the stage, but just in the lobby. We had all been panting when we got back to the park, we were gasping for our breath, trying to reach out for our bearings. One of my friends, Iris, she had said she never wanted to do this again, and to be quite fair, I had to agree with that one, I was frightened. Then me and my friends just kinda stopped doing it afterwards, and everything had been completely normal. Just peachy. Later on though, my friends had remembered that night, and started to make a little joke about it, though it hadn't lasted long. They had started to call it the "Elderly Church," trying to make it funny, but I just don't see what's so funny about that. But hey, some friends just have their quirks, you know? But I will never forget that very same night, it wasn't just any ordinary night, it was the night of the Elderly.